Amitié
by stasisindarkness
Summary: In a world where all he'd known was power and loneliness, Dark Rockman wanted to make his counterpart suffer the same pain he does. How? By stealing the person Rockman loved most.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Rockman and all of its glory belong to Capcom.**

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>Dark Rockman paced in the shadows, contemplating his earlier encounter against his eternal rival, the <em>real<em> Rockman. Narrowing his eyes, he remembered how Rockman's pitiful friends had run to his aid, the sorrow on their faces showing just how much that stupid, weak Navi meant to them. Dark Rockman frowned as he kicked a nearby virus, watching as its data dissipated into deletion.

_Rockman..._ He thought bitterly as he continued his walk through the bleak pathways, ignoring the few, if any, wanderers that had dared to enter the Undernet. Normally, Dark Rockman would delete them in a matter of seconds, but the only thoughts running through his mind involved killing Rockman. He remembered clearly earlier battles with his foolish counterpart. If brute force couldn't get rid of the happy-go-lucky pest, then what could? His creator's words coursed through his mind as he sat on a nearby data block.

_Silly bonds…_

Dr. Regal had explained to him that those connections are what made a person weak. They attach to you like a _disease_, forcing you to feel things you didn't want to feel. If anything were to happen to those people you "cared for", your emotions would be the cause of your own downfall.

A thought suddenly jolted him out of his pondering. The image of Rockman's pathetic friends rushed into his head again. He smiled.

If brute force couldn't get rid of the happy-go-lucky pest, then what could?

Dark Rockman smiled darkly as he found the answer to his question.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

**To those three generous reviewers, sorry for the missing reviews. I deleted this story yesterday and have decided to upload it again. Thank you very much! You people motivate me.**

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated. If at least **_**one**_** person shows interest, I will upload the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rockman, that would mean I would own Dark Rockman as well… Mmm.**

** But I don't. –cries-**

* * *

><p>Meiru sat dejectedly on her pink chair in front of her desk. Usually she would have been done with all of her homework by Saturday night and at Nettos' house by Sunday afternoon, watching him suffer as he tried to finish all of his homework in a hurry at the last minute. It was already seven o'clock on the day before school, and she had yet to finish her English report for Mariko-sensei's class. A weary sigh escaped her lips that did not go unnoticed.<p>

_This was stupid._

"Meiru-chan?" Roll asked from the comfort of her light pink PET. "What's wrong? You're taking more time than usual," she said honestly.

"I don't know, Roll. I can't think of anything to write! I bet Netto's having more trouble than I am…" She let her sentence trail off, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her blue skirt. With a frustrated groan, Meiru resumed her attention to the blank document on her computer screen, the little black bar blinking provocatively. The pink NetNavi smiled. Even in times of complete exasperation, her Operator still managed to think about the dense, brown-haired boy.

"Meiru-chan, I'm going to go see Rockman for a while. Are you sure you'll be okay here?"

At that, Meiru gave her Navi an encouraging smile. "Yeah. Just don't let Netto know about how much I'm struggling," she grimaced. With a light giggle, Roll disappeared in a row of fragmented data.

"Netto-kun! You're supposed to be doing your homework…" The little blue Navi sighed as he watched his blasé Operator turn the corner of the graphic comic book he was reading, his legs swinging over the edge of his bed. Rockman shook his head. It was always the same. No matter how hard the Navi tried to get him to do his homework, or anything productive for that matter, Netto would smile and say- "Don't worry Rockman! I'm just taking a small break. After this, I'll definitely finish all of my homework!" Rockman let out an exasperated sigh as his Operator just proved his point. Before he could reprimand him again, the pretty, pink Navi appeared behind him, her data rearranging to form her petite figure.

"Hi Rockman!" She flashed him a bright smile before bounding over to his side and putting her arms behind her back. "Hello Roll," he smiled. Netto perked up at the sound of the newcomer's voice. "Huh? Roll-chan! Why're you here? Did Meiru-chan send you?" The cause of Netto's sudden interest was obvious; if Meiru had sent Roll to contact Rockman and Netto that meant that: one, she either needed help with something virus related, or two, she just wanted to talk to him for various reasons. Either way, it was a good excuse to neglect his undone homework in his book.

Roll shook her head as she stepped forward to see into Netto's room more clearly. Surprise struck her as she scanned the contents of his room. His bed had been made in a neat fashion, no clothes were carelessly strewn about, and one could actually see the room's floor.

_His mother must clean his room daily. _"I came to see Rockman." Roll grinned rather evilly as she noted the comic in his hands. "And Meiru-chan wanted me to remind you to finish your homework while I'm at it."

Rockman sighed. "I've been trying for the last past _hours_ and all he's done is complain, eat, and do nothing." Netto sat up and pouted as Roll stifled a giggle behind a pink hand. "Rockman! Don't you have other things to do like talk to your girlfriend?" Netto smirked as Rockman shut off the communication screen, a small blush slightly apparent on his pale cheeks.

"So," Rockman started awkwardly, trying to recover from his Operator's embarrassing accusation. "What are you doing here, Roll-chan?"

Roll grinned as placed her hands on her hips. "I just came by to see how Netto-kun was doing, although I had a feeling he wouldn't be doing so well. You know," she began in a low tone, afraid that the lazy Netto would be eavesdropping, "Meiru-chan's having trouble with her English report. She's been in front of her computer screen for literally hours with no luck." The blue Net-Navi crossed his arms, noticing the slight scowl forming on her face as she talked of her Operator's troubles.

"Don't worry Roll. Meiru is really smart and creative; she'll probably be finished by the time you get back." He gave her a comforting smile, watching as the concern on her soft features slowly disappeared.

"You're right! I wish I could say the same about Netto…"

Rockman shook his head. "Netto's…Netto," the blue bomber laughed nervously, and Roll laughed along with him. Stretching her arms over her head, she yawned softly.

"I guess I should go back. It's getting pretty late and I wanted to make everything perfect for tomorrow." Rockman nodded understandingly. He really admired how Roll tried to make her Operator happy with everything she did. She always tried to make everything easy and perfect for Meiru so that she would have less on her plate to worry about. Her selfless heart really was admirable in all aspects.

"Goodnight Rockman!" Her emerald green eyes shone brightly one last time before disappearing, just like the rest of her body.

"Goodnight, Roll-chan," he whispered faintly before turning the communication screen back on.

Netto's back was facing the blue PET, but by the way his chest was rising and falling gently with every placid breath he took, Rockman knew he had fallen asleep. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I actually had trouble with this. I was hesitating between using the Japanese names and suffixes, and using the Japanese names with the lack of the suffixes. Any recommendations?<strong>

**Um, wow. I wasn't really expecting even **_**one**_** person to review; the fandom**_** is**_** pretty small compared to others, after all. Haha. Thanks for the reviews, you wonderful people!**

**Scarlette Bee: Thanks for the review! ^^ It's a one-sided Dark RockmanXRoll story, but the actual pairing is RockmanXRoll. **

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated. If at least one person expresses interest in the continuation of this story, I will upload the next chapter.**


End file.
